


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 05

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

Zayn开车的速度奇快，Niall感觉离心力把他狠狠地摁在座位上，让他几近窒息。

Niall不知道他这是带自己去哪，路边的风景快到让他看不清指示牌，他悄悄瞄了一眼仪表盘，指针高居不落。

这应该不是把我卖了吧

Niall在心里祈祷。

直到车减速，拐进一个小巷，停在了一幢小别墅前。

Zayn动作利落的停进车位，拉手刹，熄火，开车门。

Niall忽然觉得，暴风雨要来临了。

他把书包紧紧地抱在怀里，缩在座椅上。

Zayn从车前绕过，右手一把拉开副驾驶座的车门，左手将背包硬生生地从他怀里拽出来。

小金毛被他带有胁迫性的动作吓傻了，细细的手指紧紧地揪着怀里仅剩的浴巾，仿佛这是他最后一根救命的稻草。

“出来。”

小金毛不但没出来，还往里面挪了挪，大眼睛里满是畏惧。

Zayn没耐心再等下去，他松开车门把手，直接一步上前拎起小金毛的胳膊就将他拽出来，然后一脚把车门踹上。

Niall这时才发现这一路上他连安全带都没系。

Zayn的大手紧紧地箍住小金毛的胳膊，快步朝前走，他不得不小跑着才能跟上他的速度。

直到门前，Zayn才停下来，指纹扫进门锁，门“嘀嘀”两声就开了。

他直接把小金毛推倒在沙发上，另一手顺带锁上门。

看着Zayn朝自己走来，Niall感觉自己好像被定住了，双手将浴巾抱在胸前，一动也不敢动。

Zayn将小金毛的背包丢在沙发的另一侧，然后在他旁边坐下。

“说吧，这次成绩怎么回事。”

不是疑问句，是陈述句。

“我...最后两天的加练我没做，”他的手指不安地捏着浴巾，“然后测试到后程时候我就...我就感觉呼吸不上来，然后...然后就这样了。”

“那你尿检报告怎么回事？”

Zayn放缓语气。

“我不知道。”他低着头，“可能是吃什么东西的时候有参杂成分吧。”

“吃饭都在食堂吃，食物都是经过检测的，哪儿来的参杂成分？”Zayn斜了他一眼，“你是不是偷吃零食了？”

“我没有，”Niall怕不说出真相遭雷劈，“我...我那两天没加练，食堂还没开餐，我就...就去训练馆外边儿吃的。”

Zayn内心扶额。

听过小金毛一五一十的叙述，Zayn内心也终于松了一口气。

于是开始“语重心长”地说教起来。

“你知不知道一个运动员的清白有多重要？天天跟你们说祸从口入、祸从口入听不进是不是？！”

Zayn发起火来和他飙车一样，根本刹不住。

“这还幸亏只是训练时候的尿检，下个星期就要奥运会了，这尿检要是出了什么问题，你运动生涯还游不游了？嗯？！”

Niall头埋得更低了。

“还有你这成绩，”Zayn顿了顿，“我还特意给你安排了加练呢，肺活量不行、呼吸耐力不行就赶紧练，就要比赛了不知道？第一次参加奥运会你是打算拿个最佳参与奖回来？”

Niall之前自己还不觉得，但Zayn一说出要参加奥运会的话，他鼻子一酸。

“教练，”小金毛憋着哭腔，“我是不是去不了里约了？”

“是，”Zayn也不跟他摆幌子，“你本来是去不了。”

Niall一听“是”字，便再也忍不住，瞬间觉得眼眶发胀。

“但主教练看了你以往的成绩，问我你肺活量去里约集训还能不能提一提。”Zayn继续说道。

小金毛顿时觉得心都跳到嗓子眼了。

“我说死练就行，”Zayn看也不看他，“然后主教练就点头答应了。”

“他答应了？”小金毛有些不可置信，“答应我能去里约集训？！”

“是，只是集训，最后能不能参加奥运会，”Zayn转头看他，“哼。”

小金毛神色有些低落。

“看你表现。”

小金毛猛地抬头。

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢教练！”Niall觉得自己感动得快哭了。

Niall抛开浴巾，控制不住地往Zayn怀里扑过去。

Zayn也予以回抱，还用力地揉了揉他的脑袋。

“教练，”小金毛松开后，忽然变的很羞涩，“你为什么这么帮我？”

“你不想去里约？”

既然谈话完了，Zayn就想逗逗他。

“想啊！”

“想我就帮你。”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“你个小屁孩，才不喜欢你。”

“可我喜欢你呀！”

Niall脱口而出。

“呵。”

Zayn起身撑在沙发靠背上，一手捏着小金毛的下颚，俯身压上去。

“唔！你...”

看谁比较喜欢谁。

Zayn心想。


End file.
